


The Love For My Future:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Deprivation Tank/Deprivation Tanks, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e01 Ka Owili Oka'i (Cocoon), Explicit Sexual Content, Fear, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Male Slash, Post-Episode: s09e01 Ka Owili Oka'i (Cocoon), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sandwiches, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Soda/Soda Pop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve realized something in the deprivation tank, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	The Love For My Future:

*Summary: Steve realized something in the deprivation tank, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was relaxing, after he got rescued from the deprivation tank, & from Kang, The Five-O Commander knew that he had revelation about Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, & the revelation was that he was the love of his future.

 

Meanwhile, The Blond was organizing a late of sandwiches, & soda. He was so scared, cause he didn’t know what was going on, before they busted in, & made arrests, & killed Kang, which was not the plan, But, It was the end result. He was glad that he rescued his lover, & that he wasn’t killed that evening.

 

The Former Seal was relaxed, & he was enjoying being in his home, & familiar surroundings. He knew that he has to tell his blond adonis, that he has this revelation about him, & now their future. Steve was feeling great, & happy, He never felt like this in a long time.

 

Danny brought out the food, & drinks, He joined Steve, “Danno, I realized something, You are the love for my future”, The Loudmouth Detective got emotional, & said smiling, “You are mine too”, They shared a passionate kiss, & made love under the stars, then had their dinner, & enjoyed the rest of their evening.

 

The End.


End file.
